


When they met

by Sharksfics



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Other, Raphael is Crowley, aziraphale - Freeform, crowley - Freeform, good omens - Freeform, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharksfics/pseuds/Sharksfics
Summary: My headcanon version of how they actually first met. Enjoy. Don't hate me.





	When they met

Aziraphale stood quietly at the edge of heaven, looking up at the busy angels around him, creating all the beautiful stars in the dark inky sky. He watched them all, glancing at each every now and then, but his eyes kept falling back to one in particular. This angel was different from any of the others. He always had been. Whether it be his ever so persistent curiosity or bright red hair that looked like a silky flame flowing from his shoulders. Yes this angel was different. He'd asked God one day, their creator and mother in a way, about him. He'd asked why he was so peculiar, what he was missing that could help him understand. She only replied, in a soft and gentle tone, that she had great plans for him, that he would do great things someday. This only sent the blonde angel into deeper confusion. So there he stood, gazing up and watching him closely.   
The red haired angel soared through the sky. His wings were gorgeous. Some of the longest most regal he'd ever laid eyes upon. He flipped and swirled along, pure whitie robe flowing with him as he paused in random places. He would stable himself before bringing his hands up slowly, A gentle glow of light appearing between them. His eyes shined as he pulled his hands apart in a mesmerizing motion, causing the ball of light to expand and fill the empty space between those nimble fingers. Yes the other's creations were magnificent. But not one of them held a candle to the strange heavenly beings pure stars. Nobody put as much love and attention into theirs as he did. They saw it as work. As a job that had to be done. This angel treated the delicate process like the art it was. He used such colors Ziraphale had never seen before. Sheer tones of Violet, neon oranges, countless golds and blues.   
He was supposed to be helping with mammal design at the moment but found himself enamored with the seen as he walked past. He couldn't take his eyes off them.   
The angel in they sky finished his latest creation and sent it to its place in the empty void, filling it with a gentle glow that could be seen for miles and miles. His strong wings sent him backwards as he gazed at his newest addition, the smile on his lips was made up nothing but pure pride and joy. His eyes shun as if he were proclaiming to everyone who saw, look, look at what I can do. Isn't it beautiful?   
And Aziraphale felt himself wanting to nod. Yes, it was indeed the most stunning thing he'd ever laid eyes upon.   
He watched happily as that angel moved on to a new space and began the process all over again, with this he spun in soft strings of bright turquoise, sparkling white and a deep reflective grey. He spun them together, spinning the solar system in his hands as it twirled and tightened into a glorious orb. He sprinkled in even smaller sparkles and stars as it went, as if he was weaving a fine cloth for royalty. In quite a way he was. He gasped softly as the gold eyed angel sent it flying into being, watching it suddenly grow and expand into the bland openness, turning it into a pool of shining dust full of life and love. He found himself having to take a deep breath, unable to hold it any longer than he had been.   
Very suddenly someone laid a hand on his shoulder. He couldn't help his gasp and jump, turning quickly and knocked from his trance. A deep sigh of relief left his lungs as he realized it was only God. She stood with a loving smile graced on her face, gazing up and watching the flying flame soar about and create.   
"He's beautiful isn't he?" She asked calmly. 

"Incredibly My Lord, he takes such pride in his works." He looked back up. "He's the most talented up there, I believe.."

"I must say that's a bold statement for you my son." Her lips quirked up into a smirk. "He inspires you doesn't he." She wasn't asking. God knew everything. 

The angel's cheeks glowed a soft pink, he shuffled his sandaled feet nervously almost. "Yes, I suppose he does. Tell me Lord, what is his name? What will his purpose be? Surely something important or else he wouldn't be so..so magnificent.." he looked up at her with a desperate and silent plea. 

"You should ask him." She chuckled softly to herself as her hand slid from his shoulder. "Come along Aziraphale, you have a job to do as well, it's time to put your inspiration to use."   
This statement made made him bow his head and blush further. "Yes My Lord.."   
and with that he followed along behind her, glancing back one more time to watch the angel make another galaxy. 

The next time Aziraphale saw the Angel, he was once again at the edge of heaven. He stared up silently at the galaxies, seemingly in deep thought. Another thing he found odd, he always seemed to be thinking. Angels did not think. They did as directed. They listened and they did it. But this one, he had such amazing thoughts, ideas, questions.   
There he sat though, and Aziraphale felt himself pulled towards him. Like a trance he slowly stepped to the edge. He sat beside him and let his legs hang over. 

"You..." he began. "You did a wonderful job."  
He looked over too him. 

The other returned the look, the second his golden eyes met Aziraphale's blues, there was a spark. They both felt it. The red haired angel spoke. 

"You think? I've been told it's show off-ish."

"Wha- show off-ish?" Aziraphale began to sputter. "It's not showing off you just made.. you made art." He frowned and looked up at it all. "How could anyone look at that and think negatively.. why they're just jealous!" He turned back to face him with a stubborn sigh. 

"...Who are you?" The skinnier of ten two seemed to almost be smirking. 

"Aziraphale." He held a hand out. "And you?"

"They call me Raphael."  
And with that they began their long, long conversation. They spoke of everything, laughed, enjoyed each other's company, unknowing of their mothers eyes watching carefully from afar. The Lord had many plans. Theirs was just beginning. 

The last time Aziraphale had met those entrancing golden eyes of the angel Raphael, he was struggling to make his way through the impossible crowd, to see what the commotion was for. And as he pushed his way to the front he saw it. The most horrific thing he'd remember for the rest of his life. A great fire, white feathers being stripped from angels as they cried out and reached for their mother. She stood with her back turned to the watchful eyes, hands held to her side as one after the other fell to a dark and horrible place. One of them, the angel known as Lucifer preaching his words to her. Promising he'd be back and he'd take vengeance for everyone she condemned. Promising to give the knowledge to the innocent as she had not. And then there was Raphael. Tears streamed down his face, those beautiful wings were stripped and turned into a black as dark as the empty sky he had once filled with beautiful colors. Like that fateful day they met Aziraphale couldn't think clearly. He felt himself launching forwards without being able to stop himself. He felt several of the others attempt to grab him, saw their mouths moving but heard no words. He could only hear his heart racing. His own heavy breathing. The shuddered breath from his dearest friend. He was in pain. And Aziraphale was so close. He was almost to him, he could save him. And then he met a body. One he knew as the Angel Gabriel. The larger grabbed him and pushed him back, nearly knocking him over. Aziraphale still struggled, trying even now to reach the fallen friend just ahead. He was forced to watch, as Raphael fell from heaven, was forced to watch his hand reaching up, like he was reaching for him. He felt himself scream. He suddenly heard Gabriel speaking. Telling him it was for the best. He watched as their mother closed the gates to hell, sealing Raphael with it. She turned and began to speak as Aziraphale fell to his knees and looked blankly ahead. He felt a tear fall over his cheek. Gabriel let him go and turned back to look. 

"This is what happens to those who question her Aziraphale. You're lucky he didn't drag you with him. He got what was coming to him, they all did." He muttered in a stone cold tone. 

Aziraphale didn't feel anything after that. He blankly watched, and without knowing he thought to himself. Yes. I'm quite lucky aren't I. 

He found himself sitting at the edge of heaven during his free time, all by himself, just watching those beautiful galaxies swirl and remembering when he sat there the first time and watched them be made.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I'm a dick. Thanks. I hope you enjoyed anyway.


End file.
